Wild Flower
by allibobwa
Summary: Death tests us all. Feelings are reveled, friendships evolve. Respectively non-cannon. M Character death, bisexuality, etc.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: if you're interested: Displaced (Azure Ray) you-tube for music sesh

All copyrights and materials that regards to Twilight or any of the subsequent novels belong to SM. No copyright infringement intended...

Also I know I haven't updated Tenterhooks in long time. I will get back into the swing of things soon, and I hope no ones lost hope just yet! Leave a review on your way out. BTW I don't know if this will be a long story at all, I just needed to start writing again and I couldn't get his idea out of my head.

48 Hours Later— Alice Cullen's Bedroom

His lazy eyes roamed over to her. His whole body filled with a heavy languidness that prevented any real movement. But he had no motivation to move anyway. She stared out the window and her eyes a held sadness of their own. He wanted to choke on his breath, maybe feel tears bubble up under his eyelids, until they fell, a sob pouring out with them in a quick succession. She was in the room, but he missed her so much. She could only sit looking out that window, waiting. The mahogany window seal framed her perfectly, like she was always meant to be within it. But a guttural sense of wrongness hit the pits of his belly, aching softly, trying to climb up towards his mouth. This was tension, this is the stuff tension they were made of, he decided.

A quick 'humph' escaped his lips. Still laziness in his cheeks prevented him from more speech. So weird, he thought. He'd never really been very depressed, there was always too much going on for the vitriol to catch up to him. When was the last time he really sat down to think about life without something interrupting. Maybe he...maybe this was his mind catching up with his body since it happened. Nothing had ever rendered him impotent. He couldn't even move to talk. Maybe that's how she felt too.

Unexpectedly, because it felt like months since the last time she moved, her head turned slowly towards him and away from the window. She look straight at him. A breath escaped her suddenly, like she hadn't taken a one for ages. The staccato of it was weighty. She wanted to talk, he'd decided. He could tell as her lips pursed she was gritting her teeth in effort to let speech loose. He breathed in heavily too, his lips pursing in reciprocation. Metaphorical quicksand. That's what they were stuck in. She squeezed her eyes shut and popped them open quickly. Trying to get herself out of this— stagnation. When had she decided to leave this place? He wouldn't have known, she hadn't moved for so long, no indication of any kind. He remembered though, that when he was at his most tired, and he'd decided that he wanted to move, he really didn't move at all. Yes, he remembered his resolution was solid in it's stillness. That it took time.

She was looking into his eyes now, and he could feel that she was about to break. Finally. A sob escaped her, and she spat up a little. The rasp that escaped her throat was one of heartbreak.

"I miss her." Her tears bubble over. The way he wanted to let his. Her cheeks puffed up in agitation.

"She's gone." He spoke softly.

"Mmmm..." She cried. Like she had no words, only primal sounds of loss escaped those lips. Looking away from Jasper she wiped her tears with the back of her thumb. She curled in on herself.

His breath hitched. Nodding his head he said, "I know."

"Is she really dead? Did it really happen?"

He nodded emphatically, his own cheeks turning as though he had sucked on something particularly sour. The back of his jaw pinched with pain as his eyes welled with tears.

_48 Hours Earlier— Right Outside of Forks_

_ They were all walking towards the theater in the neighboring town. They didn't usually walk through the woods to get there but it was such a beautiful day and Alice insisted. She loved the wild flowers that grew at the bottom of the large willow trees that dressed the coast of the town. Twenty feet before the edge of the woods she picked them and walk over to Bella with a coy smile on her face, a flower twirling in her hands tucked away behind her back. _

_ "My love!" She exclaimed in a mocked Shakespearean accent._

_ "Yes sweet, Mary Alice?" Bella responded kindly. They loved to play, Jasper thought, chuckling._

_ "Please, dear. Accept this flower as a token of my love for you..." She whispered romantically. Jasper remembered how serious Alice looked as she professed her childish love for her best friend, Bella Swan. _

_ Only after Bella'd accepted the flower she turned with a smirk towards Jasper. _

_ "I'd leave you for her in a second..." _

_ Jasper smiled at this. Then Alice tucked the flower into Bella's mahogany curls, grabbed her hand and ran through the edge of the woods into the street that ran parallel to the theater, girlish giggles floating back to him._

_ He lagged behind them this time, chuckling to himself. When he'd moved to this town and met Alice, he'd sworn that her and Bella'd been sisters, constantly connected. Their friendship transcended any normal convention. _

_ He'd hear the sound and didn't place it immediately. Although he should have, it didn't make any sense. A gunshot— here? He ran out of the woods faster to see if he was crazy. The girls must have heard it too. When he ran into the street he stopped short. Bella was twenty feet away, facing the woods, a look of shock plastered onto her face. Alice faced away, stock still. He saw the breath rise out of Bella as if a ball had choked its way out, making her body undulate with a gasp. _

_ "Alice?" She screamed, as she moved to catch her best friend, whose body went limp suddenly. Jasper stood still, his own shock rooting his feet to the ground. _

_ "Alice?" Bella lay her head on the ground gently, and with shaking hands, tried to cover her abdomen which a crimson color was blossoming from. Jasper ran faster then he ever had in his life, stopping only after his knees were torn apart by the gravel of the ground next to Alice's body._

_ "Bell?" She sputtered back, blood leaking from the corner of her mouth. "Belly?" She cried, trying to breath. "What—?" Alice tried to look down at her abdomen while reaching her shaking hand towards the gunshot wound, but she was too weak. She didn't understand what was happening. _

_ "You're okay!" Bella gasped, her breath trying to escape her. _

_ "Call 911! Jazz, call 911!" He shuffled for his phone as fast as he could. _

_ Bella leaned her head down gently and hugged her best friend. _

_ "You're okay, Ali. You'll be okay. Ali..." She kept her right hand pressed to Alice's wound trying to stop the bleeding the best she could. The tips of her fingers becoming stained with her blood. The wild flower from her curls escaped her and fell to the ground next to them, forgotten._

_24 Hours Before Alice Cullen's Bedroom/ 24 Hours After Right Outside of Forks—_

_Forks Community Hospital_

_ "Bella?"_

_ She looked up from her post only to see her boyfriend and Alice's brother, Edward. She was sitting in the hospital. She had already gotten the news from Alice's parents, Esme and Carlisle just an hour earlier that Alice passed. When Jasper had called them from the ambulance, Carlisle was on duty, but when they got through the hospital doors, there were doctors and a nurse staff pushing him out of the way. He wasn't allowed to see her, to operate on her. Bella remembered what he'd said, what he'd tried to do._

_ "No! She's mine! She's my— mine. Let me! My baby! Pl— please! Let go of me!" He screamed at them holding his hands out towards his youngest child... Bella's heart dropped immediately at Carlisle's movements and speech. Stuttering. She looked down at Ali's blood on her fingers and then into Carlisle's eyes and bellowed her cries until someone grabbed her too. _

_ "Yes, Edward?" She whispered. _

_ His head was turned downwards. Denial thick in his movements and voice. _

_ "Mom and Dad said you were welcome. They called your Dad hours ago. He is going to pick you and Jasper up so that you all can come over." _

_ "Yeah...Where is Jasper's mom?"_

_ "She's still out of town with her boyfriend, she's trying to get the next plane back." The side of his mouth lifted, mocking the crooked smile Bella had fallen in love with so long ago. He sat next to her, gently putting his hand on her knee._

_ "Baby, do you want to stay with me tonight? I mean— I'd really— I don't want to be alone." His voice cracked. He choked then creating a hiccup upon the first syllable of his next statement, "I— can't believe this is happening. Oh my God..." He cried, tears falling over his red cheeks. "My sister..."_

_ Bella turned her head to face him, nuzzling into his neck, her tears welling at his collarbone. _

_ "Do they know—?" She hiccuped._

_ "Your dad said they still don't know who— what happened."_

_ "Where's Em?" _

_ "At home with Rose—, where's Jazz?"_

_ "Uh, I'm not sure..." _

_ Edward just nodded his head. _

_24 Hours __Before__ Alice Cullen's Bedroom/ 24 Hours After Right Outside of Forks—_

_Alice Cullen's Bedroom/The Loveseat_

_ Jasper sat stock still. Bereavement didn't seem like a strong enough word. Something had been stolen or taken from him. It wasn't just Alice, but who she was. Her candid smiles. Her playfulness. Her love. Who ever had done this, Jasper would kill with his bare hands he'd decided. At this resolution, he kicked his legs up to lay back on the small couch and sat. Simply sat with no tears, no solid frown. Just blank. People were in and out, trying to talk to him, but he didn't answer; only shrugged them away with apathy. Esme and Carlisle walked in and out, Edward came in and tried to talk with Jasper, but he still only sat. The only person that did not try and talk to Jasper was Bella. She walked in, offering not even a glance at one of her closest friends, instead taking a seat at the three paneled window with the purple pillows that Alice had insisted upon. She was still with him. _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: in case you're interested: Kale (Nerves Junior) you-tube for music sesh

All copyrights and materials that regards to Twilight or any of the subsequent novels belong to SM. No copyright infringement intended...

Leave a review if you liked it, hated it, or thought it was just plain weird...

3 Days Later in Forks— Isabella Swan's Kitchen

Jasper followed Bella Swan home. She was supposed to attend the after funeral luncheon with the family but broke down. She didn't feel like she could go and without Bella there, he didn't feel like he could either. He went in his own car, just ten minutes after she left, explaining to Esme and Carlisle that she meant no offense and that he wanted to go check on her. Edward pulled him aside, he had wanted to go too, but new he couldn't leave.

She was turned away from him, her blazer and skirt looking lovelier then she had in a while. It was an outfit Alice had forced onto her body. Bella wanted no part in it. Everything is more precious after someone dies. Bella was fingering through a newspaper on her kitchen counter not looking towards him.

"What are you doing here, Jazz?"

"What are you doing here, I think is the more important question."

She shrugged.

He sighed.

"I'm not going to push you like everyone else Bella. I'll let you be." He shook his head. She still hadn't turned around.

"You're the only person that isn't forcing me to talk about it. I need to be alone or around someone who isn't trying to make me— talk about it. Not even her, but you know, the police; they wanna' know exactly how it happened, what she said, what she looked like. I can't do that anymore. But— it's all I think about." He realized.

She turned around, her eyes dry. "They weren't going to make you talk about it there. Not right after the funeral."

"Then I suppose I'm here for the same reason you are."

"And what's that?" She said smartly.

He hesitated. "I don't know. I don't know why I'm here at all."

Bella gave a slight nod and walked past him towards the stairs. He followed her silently, walking up behind as she took off her heels, sighing. They got to her bedroom and she took off her skirt and shirt replacing each article on her body with warmer, more comfortable clothes. They were both so out of it, so not caring about anything else. When she layed down Jasper took his shoes off and lay next to her, pulling the covers over them.

She was facing away from him a foot away on the bed.

"What are you thinking." He whispered as he pulled her close to his body.

"I'm not."

"I can't stop thinking." Jasper admitted.

"Well try." He didn't have to look at her to see her lips pursing in discontent.

Tears flowed out of him silent and sudden. He pressed his face to her back his mouth open wide in quiet sob. She put her hand on his which was covering her belly.

"I miss her. Where is she?" He babied.

She ignored him. He kicked his legs at her and she tightened her hand on his. He kept kicking out at her legs and feet, his tears no longer silent.

"Fuck!" He whimpered. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

She elbowed him hard suddenly and he snatch his hand away grabbing her hips and trying to throw her away from him. She say up quick and turned towards him, her own tears and puffy cheeks revealed. She slapped him and he slapped her back. Violence born from violence. Give and release. So strange, that they needed this.

She sat still suddenly, breathing heavy, her hand on her cheek looking anywhere but Jasper.

"I know you were in love with her." He suddenly exclaimed. She stayed silent, her jaw shaking, still not looking at her one of her closest friends.

"I saw the way you looked at her." He stood up, putting his shoes.

Bella looked directly into his eyes. "Did you see the way she looked at me, Jasper?" She spoke coldly.

He shook his head in disbelief. "You two, you were never..." He denied. "You're with Edward!"

She stayed quiet.

"So what you just had sex with Edward— for what?" He screamed. "You can't do that Bella! You can't miss her more than me! She was mine!" He wiped his forehead in denial. "She was the love of my life, not yours!"

"Get out! Please just get out!" She pointed at the door with a stern finger.

"No!"

"Yes! Get out." She lunged at him. He took her in his arms as she punched him.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He cried.


End file.
